Conventionally, for example, in an image forming apparatus having various functions such as copying, facsimile transmission/reception, printing, and data communication, multi-functions are developed to satisfy a large number of different user-side needs. Concurrently with the multi-functions, the number of items for realizing versatile functions is ever increasing. In this case, a user who attempts to conduct the copying or the facsimile transmission/reception, etc., needs to apply a detailed setting to a printing material or a communication method according to his or her request. In this setting task, there is a need for setting each of a plurality of function items, one by one, and thus, an operation procedure becomes complicated. As a result, a large operation load is applied to the user.
As one of the approaches to solve such a problem, there is proposed a facsimile device provided with a so-called “program function” in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 62-163449. In this “program function,” a plurality of functions can be collectively set with a simple procedure. In the facsimile device related to the above-described conventional technique, setting contents of the plurality of functions are registered and saved on a non-volatile memory as a “program.” Thereafter, the program can be invoked to collectively set the setting contents of the plurality of functions registered in the program. Invoking the program can be performed with a simple procedure, and thus, the user can set a plurality of functions with a very simple operation.
Further, as an improved technique of the facsimile device provided with the above-described program function, there is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-298823, for example, a technique in which when a registration content of a one-touch dial key registered in a register key of a program function is changed, destination number information registered in the one-touch dial key, at the time of information registration in the register key is applied, and this destination number information is used to make a call.
However, in the conventional technique, when the registration content of the one-touch dial key is changed, a changed communication destination, as a communication destination referenced by the program function, is directly adopted without undergoing a user confirmation process. Thus, for example, when the change related to the communication destination is not proper, there is a possibility of performing a transmission operation to an unintended destination.
Further, the conventional technique does not disclose nor suggest a point in which when a content of an initial value related to a certain function item is changed, the changed content is reflected, concurrently with this change, on the initial value related to the function item referenced by the program function. Therefore, in the conventional technique, when the initial value related to the certain function item is changed, the changed content cannot be reflected, concurrently with this change, in the initial value related to the function item referenced by the program function. Thus, there is a possibility that convenience on a user side may be impaired.